Solo sueño a tu lado
by varng
Summary: Si no puedes dormir, nunca podrás soñar. Eso era lo que le ocurría a Gaara hasta que alguien se cruzó en su camino. GaaraHinata
1. Aprendiendo a Sentir

Sólo sueño a tu lado

1.Aprendiendo a sentir 

Hinata entró en la aséptica habitación, tratando de controlar el pánico. La misión para traer a Sasuke Uchiha de vuelta a Konoha había sido todo un fracaso, y habría sido fatal de no ser por la ayuda prestada por la Arena. Hinata respiró con fuerza y se acercó un poco más a la cama donde, inconsciente, su paciente la aguardaba. Hubiera preferido estar con Naruto, que había vuelto gravemente herido, o atendiendo a su primo Neji que luchaba entre la vida y la muerte, pero Tsunade-sama le había encargado personalmente aquel chico.

Gaara del Desierto había llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a Rock Lee de una muerte segura. Por lo que habían contado su pelea contra el ninja del sonido, Kimimaro, había sido muy igualada y le había llevado al límite de sus fuerzas. Pero curiosamente, el ninja de la arena había escondido su precaria condición y había gastado sus últimas fuerzas para transportar a todos los heridos en su arena de vuelta a la aldea de la Hoja. Si Neji y los demás seguían con vida se lo debían a él.

En cuanto llegaron a la aldea enseguida el equipo médico se hizo cargo de los heridos, realmente parecían que estuvieran esperando que todo acabara así. Lo que nadie había previsto era que el ninja pelirrojo se desplomara inconsciente a las puertas del Hospital, provocando que sus hermanos rozaran la histeria. Tsunade-sama había sido muy rápida en actuar teniendo en cuenta la avalancha de pacientes en estado grave, de modo que asignó el cuidado del pelirrojo a la primera persona capaz que encontró: Hinata Hyuuga.

La temblorosa chica se acercó a su paciente esperando que en cualquier momento se abalanzara sobre ella dispuesto a matarla con sus propias manos como el demonio sediento de sangre que todos esperaban que fuera, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario, Gaara estaba tratando de relajarse en su sueño pero sin mucho éxito. Hinata se acercó más a él y ni siquiera necesitó usar su Ojo Blanco para saber qué le sucedía: Gaara del Desierto había gastado todo su chakra y, aunque sus heridas no eran graves gracias a su poderosa defensa de arena, todo el flujo de chakra en su cuerpo estaba alterado, de modo que aunque poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas no lograba dispersarlo por su cuerpo y ese esfuerzo inútil había terminarlo por agotarlo del todo y al final, hacerle perder la consciencia.

Un poco más segura ahora que su paciente parecía inofensivo, Hinata se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Lo que le ocurría a Gaara era algo bastante corriente en los ninjas y ella había llevado el procedimiento a cabo en multitud de ocasiones. Se concentró y con la ayuda de su Ojo Blanco pudo ver fácilmente el flujo de chakra y sus obstrucciones, tenía que usar su propio chakra para equilibrar el del chico, así que posó su mano sobre la de él y comenzó.

Gaara luchaba consigo mismo en un vano intento de recuperar su cuerpo. Se sentía drenado de toda energía, vacío por completo y tenía un miedo atroz a que su demonio particular aprovechara su situación para salir y destruir todo aquello que tanto le había costado conseguir. Estaba a punto de desesperar cuando de pronto, sintió una mano posarse delicadamente sobre la suya. Por instinto, Gaara entrelazó sus dedos con los de aquella mano desconocida, como aquel que perdido en la oscuridad se aferrara al más leve resquicio de luz, y eso fue precisamente lo que obtuvo a cambio: una sensación cálida empezaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo desde su mano, calmando y aliviando su maltrecho cuerpo, devolviéndole las fuerzas justas para entreabrir los ojos.

Cuando Gaara entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír, no era tan distinto a los demás después de todo, y aquel gesto la alentó para dar más fuerza al equilibrio de chakra, notó cómo lo estaba consiguiendo ya que a los pocos segundos, el ninja se movió un poco, lo suficiente para que ella desviase su atención y le mirara a la cara. Gaara del Desierto la estaba mirando con una expresión que no pudo descifrar. Pero no había nada amenazante en él de modo que Hinata se limitó a sonreírle dulcemente y con voz muy suave decirle qué estaba haciendo.

La mente de Gaara estaba todavía demasiado embotada para comprender las palabras pero no le hacían falta. Aquella chica, su voz, le traían recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano, de la única persona a la que había querido en su vida. Pero por una vez no eran recuerdos dolorosos de traición, sino recuerdos de risas alegres, de caricias en la frente y sonrisas llenas de cariño. El rostro de sus recuerdos se fue fundiendo con el que se reclinaba sobre él y cuando Hinata posó su otra mano en la frente para continuar su labor, Gaara se relajó por completo, cerró los ojos y dejó que, por una vez el sueño reparador se apoderara de él.

* * *

-"Llevan mucho tiempo ahí dentro" – Temari paseaba por el pasillo como una pantera enjaulada

-"No hay gritos ni nada que indique que Shukaku haya salido" – le respondió Kankuro con una seguridad que no tenía –"Gaara no debe de haberse dormido"

-"¿Pero por qué no podemos pasar?" – protestó una vez más Temari

-"Porque entorpeceríais la labor médica" – respondió una nueva voz –"Yo misma entraré y os daré personalmente noticias sobre el estado de vuestro hermano"

Tsunade estaba muy preocupada pero de ninguna manera iba a dejarlo ver, nadie debía saber que la 5ª Hokage había cometido un error. Además ni siquiera era un error grave, sólo un detallito de nada. Con todo aquel ajetreo ¿cómo iba a acordarse de que aquel niñato pelirrojo llevaba sellado a un demonio sanguinario que aprovechaba sus ratos de sueño para salir? De modo que abrió la puerta de la habitación con más fuerza de la que debería, esperando ver sangre por las paredes y restos de lo que había sido la inocente Hinata Hyuuga esparcidos por doquier. Por eso tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que la escena cobrara sentido en su cabeza: Gaara del Desierto estaba profundamente dormido y se aferraba a la mano de Hinata como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras tanto la pequeña kunoichi se limitaba a susurrar palabras de ánimo mientras le apartaba el pelo de la frente.

-"Ejem" – carraspeó la nueva Hokage para hacer notar su presencia –"¿todo bien por aquí, Hinata?"

La pobre kunoichi dio un respingo por la inesperada aparición de la 5ª e inconscientemente se separó de Gaara, éste gimió protestando por la pérdida de contacto y se aferró con más fuerza a ella, impidiéndole que le abandonara por completo. Hinata se sonrojó y respondió a su superior sin apartar la vista del suelo

-"He conseguido equilibrar el flujo de su chakra, dentro de poco lo habrá regenerado por completo"

-"¿No ha ocurrido nada...extraño?"

-"No Tsunade-sama"

-"Bien, entonces informaré a sus hermanos de que no tienen de qué preocuparse" – Tsunade se giró e Hinata recuperó su lugar original junto a Gaara –"Ah una cosa más" – dijo desde la puerta –"tu primo Neji ya está fuera de peligro, creo que se alegrará de verte cuando despierte" – Tsunade sonrió con picardía antes de irse –"siempre y cuando tu paciente te deje marchar de su lado, claro"

* * *

Poco a poco el mundo a su alrededor volvía a ser claro: los olores, los sonidos,... todo se abría paso entre la bruma que embotaba sus sentidos y su conciencia hasta que se despertó por completo. Era una sensación extraña la que sentía ahora, siempre se había despertado sobresaltado, por un golpe o por un grito, nunca había tenido un plácido despertar como ahora. También había algo que no encajaba: aquella habitación debía estar llena de sangre y lo que quedara de las víctimas de Shukaku en el suelo pero solo había una chica sentada a su lado en una silla. Estaba dormida y apoyaba la cabeza en la cama, cerca de su brazo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenían las manos unidas y, curiosamente, todo indicaba que había sido él quien forzara el contacto. Entonces la recordó. Ella lo había curado. Con mucho cuidado liberó su mano y se sentó en la cama, desde allí se dedicó a estudiar aquel rostro dormido. Aquella chica irradiaba paz e inocencia, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, quizás por eso quiso grabar su rostro en su memoria, recordar la textura de su pelo y el olor de su piel. Recordar la cálida sensación que le había recorrido y que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en uno de sus mejores recuerdos.

En silencio para no despertar a su salvadora, Gaara bajó de la cama. Tenía su ropa puesta y su tinaja de arena estaba apoyada contra una pared. Se la colocó a la espalda y con su estoico rostro habitual salió para encontrarse con sus hermanos. Temari le miró con ojos acuosos, una mezcla de alivio y alegría al verle salir, Kankuro se limitó a preguntar

-"¿Todo bien, Gaara?"

El respondió con una inclinación de cabeza y tendió el brazo a su hermana para que ella también se levantara haciéndola sonreír. Quería saber en qué estado se encontraba Naruto y también si la 5ª Hokage les necesitaba para algo más. Estaban saliendo del hospital cuando habló, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos

-"La chica del Hospital ¿quién era?"

Temari y Kankuro intercambiaron una mirada ante semejante pregunta. Kankuro se encogió de hombros

-"Por esos ojos, una Hyuuga supongo"

-"Hinata, creo que así la llamó la 5ª" – puntualizó Temari –"Puedo preguntarle a Shikamaru si quieres"

-"Como si fuerais a perder el tiempo hablando"-comentó Kankuro entre dientes

-"¿Qué estás insinuando?" – respondió Temari con las manos en las caderas y su peor mirada. Como era de esperar, en breves momentos los hermanos se enzarzaron en una pelea sobre tal o cual conquista. Gaara sonrió internamente ante lo que ya reconocía como algo habitual y siguió caminando. _Hinata Hyuuga_.

* * *

Hinata se recostó mejor contra el árbol, demasiado tímida para intervenir en la conversación ante ella pero contenta de estar allí. Durante aquellos días con la mayoría de sus compañeros hospitalizados, las kunoichi se habían acostumbrado a comer todas juntas a la sombra de aquel inmenso árbol cerca de la entrada principal del hospital. La verdad es que la razón por la que estuviera allí era Tenten. La kunoichi no se había separado de Neji ni un momento y cuando Hinata la convencía de que ella se encargaría de su primo un rato, Tenten se iba a visitar a su otro compañero, Rock Lee. Quizás por esta preocupación por Neji que la tímida Hinata había sido capaz de acercarse a la sociable Tenten, de modo que allí estaba, rodeada por las mujeres de la Hoja. Apenas le prestaban atención, pero sólo por estar allí entre ellas, escuchando sus cotilleos, era suficiente para Hinata.

-"Oh vaya, allí está esa chica de la Arena" –comentó Ino con una mueca de disgusto

-"Ni que te hubiera hecho algo Ino" –comentó otra chica extrañada

-"Simplemente no me gustan las chicas fáciles" –dijo Ino encogiéndose de hombros. Tenten sonrió, por lo que ella sabía Ino había salido con la mitad de los chicos de Konoha. –"Está todo el día colgada de Shikamaru"

-"Yo mas bien diría que Shikamaru está todo el día tras ella" –puntualizó otra chica, riéndose

-"A saber lo que esa le habrá hecho para tenerlo así" – siguió Ino en sus trece

-"Yo creía que te gustaba Sasuke Ino, no debería importarte con quien esté Shikamaru" – se atrevió a decir Hinata, pero sin atreverse a mirar a Ino.

Tenten miró a la introvertida Hyuuga y le apretó el brazo en signo de apoyo. La mayoría de las chicas sonrieron, complacidas de que por fin Hinata empezara a ser sociable y se sintiera cómoda entre ellas. Sin embargo, Ino miró a la kunoichi como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal. Era cierto que ella seguía luchando con Sakura por Sasuke, pero ya lo había dado por perdido. No porque Sakura hubiera ganado, sino porque el propio Sasuke dejó muy claro que no estaba interesado en ninguna de ellas, mejor dicho, en ninguna de las chicas de la Hoja. Por eso se había dedicado a divertirse con todos los chicos guapos que se habían interesado un poco en ella, pero por supuesto Sasuke estaba primero en su lista. De modo que, aunque las palabras de Hinata eran totalmente ciertas, no le habían gustado a Ino ni un pelo y decidió descargar su frustración en la pobre Hyuuga.

-"¿Y a ti quién te ha dado vela en este entierro Hinata Hyuuga¿Qué sabrás tú de los chicos¡Si nunca nadie te ha besado!"

-"Ino!" – protestó Tenten en defensa de Hinata, que de golpe perdió toda su confianza y se levantó para irse corriendo antes de que Ino volviera a humillarla así. El problema es que un cuerpo le bloqueó el paso.

-"Hinata Hyuuga" – susurró una voz desconocida mientras unos ojos verdes la perforaban al mirarla

Los hermanos de la Arena salían del Hospital por última vez después de una última visita a Naruto. Tsunade ya no los necesitaba más y ya era hora de que volvieran a casa. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación entre las chicas y mientras Temari gruñó ofendida por los comentarios de la chica rubia, Gaara había reaccionado de forma totalmente inesperada por las últimas palabras que se habían pronunciado. Por eso se había acercado, bloqueando la huida de la pobre Hinata y, sin pensarlo dos veces, su mano se cerró sobre la frágil garganta de la kunoichi y, en un gesto brusco la acercó a sus labios.

Al principio Hinata se asustó, tener la mano de Gaara del Desierto en contacto con su garganta no era nada bueno. En seguida se imaginó a sí misma estrangulada por el pelirrojo, por eso el beso la pilló totalmente desprevenida y no supo cómo reaccionar. Ante su falta de respuesta, Gaara se sintió un poco apaleado. La había besado por impulso, había querido besarla y lo había hecho, así es cómo el se comportaba. No era un experto en ese tipo de cosas, pero se suponía que la chica no se quedaba helada e inmóvil como estaba Hinata, de modo que lo tomó como una respuesta negativa, después de todo ¿por qué iba a querer ella que Gaara del Desierto, el asesino sin escrúpulos, la besara?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, Hinata reaccionó al fin. Gimió tan suavemente que sólo Gaara fue capaz de notarlo, y al poco notó suaves manos sobre su pecho, una mano justo sobre su corazón. Allí estaba de nuevo esa sensación cálida que había identificado con ella. Sólo ella le producía esa sensación agradable y, dejándose llevar, se separó de ella un poco pero sin terminar el beso, lo suficiente para que su abrazo dejara de ser amenazante, y se atrevió a entreabrir sus labios, maravillado de cómo ella también los entreabría y los seguía. Ahora la sensación ya no era tan cálida, cada vez sentía más calor y notaba cómo Hinata había perdido toda la rigidez y parecía derretirse apretada a él. Estaba a punto de pasarle un brazo por la cintura para asegurarse que la chica no cayera al suelo, cuando sintió a Shukaku revolverse en su interior. Aquel beso estaba atrayendo a su demonio demasiado cerca de la superficie y, de pronto sintió miedo. Miedo de que Shukaku escapara a su control e hiciera daño a Hinata. Por eso la liberó de golpe y reprimió el impulso de mantenerla abrazada, cerca de su cuerpo. Recompuso su máscara habitual y la miró a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la mirada totalmente desconcertada, pidiendo una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, pero eso era algo que Gaara no estaba dispuesto a darle, porque ni él mismo lo sabia. Así que simplemente, Gaara dio media vuelta y desapareció junto a sus hermanos en un torbellino de arena.

* * *


	2. Aprendiendo a soñar

En el primero capitulo se me olvidó decir que yo no tengo los derechos de autor y todas esas cosas. También me gustaría explicaros que esta va a ser una historia cortita, de unos cinco capitulos que ya tengo casi terminada. Por tanto no esperéis una historia demasiado profunda, quiero decir que todo se centra en Gaara e Hinata y aunque aparecen otros personajes y parejas, sólo están como fondo. También que sólo he leído el manga (estoy deseando pillar el anime) y hasta donde empieza esta historia, de modo que si meto la pata demasiado, me lo decís a ver si puedo arreglarlo un poco. Con esta aclaración creo que mas o menos contesto a lo que me habéis preguntado en los reviews casi todos : **Holofernes, Azaleadm, RiMi, pandora, Kitsune-Megamisama, Dark Rinoa Chan, haruko-hatake, **gracias por haberle dado al botoncito

2.Aprendiendo a soñar 

La arena se elevó en el aire y cayó como una gran ola. Por fin Gaara se sintió satisfecho con el resultado y dio por terminado el entrenamiento por aquel día. Recompuso la arena para que volviera a formar el conocido paisaje de dunas y se sentó, sintiendo cómo el sudor resbalaba por su espalda, para disfrutar de la puesta de sol.

En momentos como ése, sólo en el desierto, disfrutando de la belleza de la naturaleza, se sentía en paz. En aquel lugar no era una amenaza para nadie y, en los últimos años la gente de su propia aldea habían empezado a verle de otra forma. Todavía le temían, eso era inevitable pero, teniendo en cuenta que ya no asesinaba a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino, algunos incluso le dirigían la palabra. Por supuesto Gaara no les respondía, como mucho un gruñido, pero era una mejora considerable en su vida social.

Con los que si hablaba era con sus hermanos. Descubrió que a pesar de todas sus amenazas, ellos le querían, aunque siempre le habían tenido un miedo atroz. Ahora podía pasarse horas viéndoles discutir, incluso alguna vez había estado a punto de echarse a reír con las cosas que se decían. En esos momentos se alegraba de tener siempre puesta su armadura de arena para que ninguna emoción pudiera traicionarle.

También su relación con Shukaku había cambiado. Siempre había sido capaz de controlarle sin problemas, sólo que nunca había tenido razones para hacerlo. Ahora tenía otro objetivo en la vida: Naruto le había enseñado que existía otro camino y estaba tratando de seguirlo. Ya no se sentía como un arma sino como una persona. Cuando el Consejo le asignaba alguna misión, siempre se aseguraba de que no hubiera ningún truco: proteger a tal comerciante o asesinar a alguien que estaba causando más problemas de lo debido. Seguía sin tener problemas en matar, pero había descubierto que la sangre culpable era más satisfactoria que la inocente y le hacia sentir mejor. Shukaku parecía estar de acuerdo con él, siempre que hubiera sangre no habría problemas, sin embargo él también empezaba a comprender que era mejor ser respetado que simplemente temido.

-"¿Ocurre algo, Kankuro?"

-"No hay forma de pillarte desprevenido ¿verdad?" –dijo su hermano mayor sacudiéndose la arena que Gaara le había lanzado a modo de advertencia. Avanzó hasta donde su hermano seguía sentado observando el desierto y se dejó caer junto a él con un suspiro – "Ya ha llegado la delegación de la Hoja con su Hokage"

Gaara asintió. La Arena y la Hoja estaban manteniendo buenas relaciones desde la pérdida del Kazekage. Mientras se elegía uno nuevo el Consejo de Ancianos se ocupaba de la Aldea, pero la traición de Orochimaru los había debilitado mucho y por eso trataban de mantenerse neutrales con las demás Aldeas y firmar alianzas.

-"¿Ha venido Naruto?" – hacia dos años que no lo veía, desde su última visita a la Hoja tras el fracaso del rescate de Sasuke, y le apetecía verle otra vez

-"No"- respondió Kankuro –"Sólo la 5ª y cuatro guardaespaldas de bajo nivel, ellos también deben de seguir escasos de hombres" – Kankuro suspiró asqueado –"Nos han invitado a cenar" – miró a su hermano pequeño de reojo –"No esperan tu presencia por supuesto, pero a Temari y a mi nos han encargado ocuparnos de los huéspedes, se van a quedar en la Casa Principal. Te lo digo por si prefieres quedarte aquí, parece que van a ser unos días moviditos"

Ese último comentario picó la curiosidad de Gaara

-"¿Quiénes han venido?" – Kankuro tragó saliva, esa era la pregunta que había estado temiendo

-"Veamos... primero ese ninja tan vago que se cree un genio" – sonrió perversamente –"Temari se está encargando de él" – volvió a mirar a su hermano, parecía relajado, de modo que soltó el resto de un tirón, después de todo llevaba ensayando todo el camino desde la aldea, así que se levantó y dijo como si nada –" han puesto a tu chica en la habitación de al lado, seguro que no la van a dejar dormir. También han venido el amante de los perros y el de los bichos, esos están a mi cargo así que les haré un recorrido por las tabernas de la aldea. Bueno, te dejo, hay muchas cosas que hacer" – y sin más se alejó tan rápido como pudo, aunque la expresión de Gaara apenas había cambiado, sabia que hacia tiempo que había dejado de prestarle atención.

-_"Ha venido" –_ susurró Shukaku

-"No es mi chica, no se por qué insisten en llamarla así"

_-"Porque es la única hembra a la que has besado"_

-"Se estaban burlando de ella, sólo me pareció una buena forma de agradecerle el habernos curado"

_-"Agradecimiento" – _la ironía brillaba en la voz del demonio

De pronto sintió unos labios suaves sobre los suyos y el recuerdo de un cuerpo joven derritiéndose entre sus brazos. Sin poderlo evitar Gaara gimió ante el recuerdo de Hinata mientras la risa de Shukaku resonaba en sus oídos.

A veces el demonio hacia eso, torturarle con el recuerdo de Hinata. Al principio creyó que era una forma cruel de diversión, pero luego empezó a pensar que simplemente, a Shukaku también le gustaba aquel recuerdo. El problema era que ya habían pasado dos años, y el recuerdo de un beso inocente despertaba emociones e instintos que todavía no comprendía

_-"Gaara"_ – llamó Shukaku con voz melodiosa _–"Quiero hablar con ella"_

-"Ni hablar"

-"_Quiero hablar con ella"_ – repitió el demonio con voz inocente _–"Agradecerle también que nos curara_"

-"No"

_-"¿Por qué no? Hace tiempo que no te pido nada"_

-"Querrás su sangre. No quiero que la mates"

_-"Sangre de Hyuuga...debe ser deliciosa."- _Shukaku sonrió con malicia

-"He dicho que no"

-"_Sólo quiero hablar con ella, no le pondré una zarpa encima. Te lo juro"_ – Gaara dudó, esta vez parecía que hablaba en serio y por otro lado podría tener una excusa para volver a verla _–"Vamos, ella también me curó a mí, no podría hacerle daño" _– siguió insistiendo el demonio

-"Esta bien, hablarás con ella. Pero óyeme bien, un solo arañazo, una sola gota de sangre y será lo último que hagas"

_-"De acuerdo"_

* * *

-"Oh, si, más fuerte Shikamaru!"

-"Temari...Dios...Temari"

Hinata dio otra vuelta en la cama, esos dos gritaban tan fuerte que la almohada que mantenía tapando sus oídos no servía de nada. Estaba claro que no iba a pegar ojo hasta que terminaran, lo malo es que todo parecía indicar que seguirían así toda la noche. Era demasiado tarde como para salir a buscar un criado y pedir que la cambiaran de habitación, tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Después de todo una noche en vela no iba a matarla. Se quedó tumbada en la cama, derrotada, escuchando cómo en la otra habitación dos personas se amaban apasionadamente.

Sintió una punzada de envidia, ella no tendría a nadie que la deseara de esa manera. Se había convertido en una chica realista y había comprendido que no estaba enamorada de Naruto. Nunca lo había estado, más bien lo admiraba. Había visto como siempre todos le habían dado la espalda y cómo él nunca se había dejado vencer. De cierta forma se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir para ella, siempre encerrada bajo las normas de la familia, sin poder hacer ni decir nada por miedo a contrariar a su padre. Ella misma reconocía que no era fuerte, no al menos tanto como se esperaba de ella y por mucho que se esforzara nunca parecía ser suficiente. Además ni siquiera quería dirigir al Clan Hyuuga, tenía demasiadas normas injustas y ella un corazón demasiado grande como para tomar el tipo de decisiones que serían necesarias. Su hermana Hanabi si sería capaz, era todo lo que su padre esperaba y sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se anunciara quién sería la nueva heredera. Entonces su destino sería claro: su padre elegiría un esposo para ella y sus hijos correrían la misma suerte que Neji.

Suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos y se dejó llevar por los suspiros de los amantes, deseando ser amada. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, su mano bajó acariciando su cuerpo y sus dedos entraron sin pudor en su interior a través de la ropa, siguiendo el ritmo impuesto por los gemidos de Temari y Shikamaru. Su pequeño cuerpo empezó a estremecerse con el placer que ella misma se estaba provocando y tuvo que taparse la boca con la otra mano para no volverse tan ruidosa como sus vecinos y descubrirse a si misma. Sus caderas subían y bajaban sin control mientras sus dedos la elevaban más y más hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Su cuerpo se arqueó mientras explotaba y luego cayó lentamente sobre el colchón, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Con los ojos aún cerrados, sus dedos abandonaron su interior y notó una sustancia pegajosa que se escurría entre su piernas e impregnaba sus dedos.

Ya más calmada, Hinata fue recuperando sus sentidos y de golpe se sintió alarmada. Abrió los ojos y quiso gritar, pero la vergüenza se lo impidió. Ante ella tenía a Gaara del Desierto que de nuevo la penetraba con aquellos ojos verdes. Estaba sobre ella, con las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas y las manos a la altura de sus hombros. Hinata quería morirse de la vergüenza¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí¿La habría visto¿Por qué no decía nada?

Gaara se había quedado sin palabras. Había entrado por la ventana de la habitación para no despertarla. Todavía no estaba muy convencido de su acuerdo con Shukaku y si ella estaba dormida, simplemente se iría y lo dejaría para otra ocasión, dijera el demonio lo que dijera.

No sabía exactamente que esperaba encontrar, pero desde luego no a la inocente Hinata gimiendo y retorciéndose sobre la cama. Gaara tardó unos momentos en descubrir qué estaba haciendo ella, para después acercarse más y más sin poder evitarlo. No podía apartar la vista. Estaba como hipnotizado y sentía que aquel cuerpo sobre la cama le llamaba, le suplicaba que se uniera a él.

Cuando ella al fin abrió los ojos, una vez más actuó por instinto. La cogió por la muñeca y, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, lamió lentamente uno a uno cada uno de los dedos embadurnados, saboreándola. Hinata cada vez respiraba más rápido, dividida entre la incredulidad y la vergüenza. Cuando al fin Gaara soltó su muñeca y habló, ella quedó más confundida que nunca

-"Quiero dormir contigo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Quiero dormir contigo" – repitió Gaara sin cambiar de expresión.

Hinata respondió tapándose lo más posible con las sábanas y retrocediendo hasta la cabecera de la cama, para poner distanciarse de él. Gaara se quedó quieto viéndola retroceder, y permaneció de rodillas en la cama. Parecía que Hinata no le había comprendido así que trató de explicarse

-"Quiero acostarme contigo"

-"NO" – dijo ella indignada

-"¿No¿Por qué no?" – Gaara estaba perplejo, nunca nadie se había atrevido a negarle nada

-"Porque...porque yo no soy de esas chicas. Aún después de lo que has visto ..." – bajó la vista avergonzada –"pero eso no significa que puedas aprovecharte de mí"

-"¿Aprovecharme de ti?" – Temari volvió a gritar en la habitación de al lado, dándole al fin una pista a Gaara de lo que estaba pasando y sin poder evitarlo, él también se ruborizó un momento. Menos mal que Hinata seguía demasiado avergonzada para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.-"Shukaku quiere hablar contigo" -Ahora si que la chica lo miró a los ojos – "Para que él salga yo tengo que dormir"

Esta vez Hinata si pareció entenderle, así que sin esperar a otra negativa, Gaara se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos, murmurando las palabras que le llevarían al reino de los sueños por un corto tiempo. Ella alzó una mano para detenerle, decirle que fuera lo que fuera que un demonio sanguinario quisiera contarle no le interesaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la arena se arremolinó en torno a la cama e Hinata retrocedió de nuevo hacia la cabecera, asustada. La arena se aquietó un momento y formó un rostro de animal en el aire.

_-"Dulce...muy dulce"_ – susurró Shukaku mirando a la chica como un verdadero depredador _–"Una pena"_

-"¿Una pena¿El qué?" – Hinata estaba aterrorizada, pero si iba a morir, intentaría hacerlo como una orgullosa Hyuuga al menos

-"_Que no pueda tocarte"_ – Hinata lo miró intrigada y Shukaku rió _–"Ha dicho que se mataría si te pongo la zarpa encima"_ – dijo mirando de reojo a Gaara

-"¿Dijo eso?" – jamás habría esperado una protección semejante y avanzó un poco hacia Gaara, incrédula

-"_Tampoco es que hiciera falta. Eres afortunada, eres la única humana a la que no dañaría nunca"_ – algo en el tono de su voz o quizás en su expresión hizo que Hinata le creyera y perdió un poco el miedo

-"¿Eso es lo que querías decirme?" – preguntó Hinata sin apartar la vista del rostro dormido, más interesada en Gaara que en lo que el demonio quisiera

_-"Eso es lo que le dije a ese tonto para convencerle"_ – Shukaku volvió a reír _–"Sólo quería que repitiéramos"_

-"¿Repetir?" – el rostro de arena se acercó tanto que Hinata tuvo que retroceder, quedando al lado de Gaara

_-"Dormimos juntos una vez, sólo que entonces estaba demasiado débil como para saborearlo"_

-"¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo, dijiste que no me harías daño"

-"_Y no lo haré"_ – susurró de nuevo el demonio mirándola con ojos extraños _–"Duerme..."_

La arena se revolvió una vez más, esta vez envolviendo suavemente a Hinata, cuando se despejó, estaba tendida junto a Gaara, profundamente dormida.

* * *

Shukaku voló en forma de brisa de arena por todas las calles de la Aldea. Se asomó a las casas por las ventanas abiertas y observó a la gente que Gaara insistía que debían proteger. Escuchó risas y llantos, y veló familias dormidas. Jugueteó con los guardias revolviendo sus ropas y asustó a algunos borrachos haciendo que escucharan su risa demoníaca. Disfrutó de su pequeña libertad hasta que sintió las cadenas tironeándole: Gaara se despertaba.

Abrió los ojos y enseguida notó un cuerpo a su lado. Hinata. La atrajo hacia él en un ataque de pánico para notar con alivio su aliento contra su garganta y los latidos de su corazón sobre su pecho.

_-"Ja ja ja"_ – rió Shukaku ante la reacción de su carcelero

-"¿Por qué está dormida?" – preguntó dejándola suavemente sobre las sábanas, Hinata protestó suavemente por el cambio y ella misma se acomodó, utilizando el hombro derecho de Gaara como almohada y recostándose sobre él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo en la fría noche del desierto

_-"¿Acaso piensas despertarla?"_

Gaara ya no le prestaba atención, de nuevo aquella sensación cálida que recordaba estaba allí, pasando del cuerpo de Hinata al suyo. Su alma necesitaba paz y ella era la única capaz de proporcionársela. Posó la mano derecha sobre la cadera de la chica, manteniéndola a su lado y ella le recompensó deslizando su pequeña y suave mano por su pecho hasta detenerse justo sobre su corazón.

-"Esto es lo que querías" – dijo Gaara sintiendo como la sensación lánguida se apoderaba de él, relajándole –"Pero no me dormiré"

Shukaku volvió a reír, unos minutos de libertad eran suficientes... por ahora _–"Vaya, tu hermanita la ha vuelto a despertar, son demasiado ruidosos"_

Hinata se estiró un poco, todavía medio dormida, para descubrir que alguien la mantenía firmemente abrazada, impidiéndole que se separara de él. Alzó la cabeza y parpadeando para alejar el sueño descubrió a Gaara mirándola de nuevo. Aquellos ojos verdes tenían un poderoso efecto sobre ella.

-"Hacen demasiado ruido" – dijo tontamente, Gaara asintió –"No van a dejarnos dormir" – comentó volviendo a su posición original sobre su hombro y sin poder reprimir un bostezo

-"¿Quieres que les haga callar?"

-"Me encantaría..." – dijo ella cerrando los ojos y volviéndose a dormir

El sonrió pícaramente e instantes después, una ola de arena apareció en la habitación contigua, sepultando a sus dos ocupantes y cesando de forma instantánea sus ruidosas actividades

-"GAARA!" – gritó Temari encolerizada, pero su hermano no le prestó atención, era mucho más importante el olor del pelo de Hinata

* * *

-"Buenos días" – saludó una sonriente Hinata al entrar en el comedor para el desayuno. Shino le respondió con una sonrisa mientras que Kankuro y Kiba gruñeron ante el empleo de un tono de voz tan alto después de una noche de borrachera. Hinata se sentó y comenzó a desayunar con apetito, más contenta que nunca.

-"Parece que fuiste tú la que tuvo al final la mejor noche" – comentó Kiba mirándola con ojos rojos y echando una ojeada a Temari y Shikamaru, ambos tenían ojeras y parecía que el ninja rezumaba arena cada vez que giraba la cabeza. Hinata se sonrojó y fijó la mirada en su plato, Temari enseguida captó la reacción de la chica y recordó que tenían habitaciones contiguas

-"¿Dónde está Gaara?" – preguntó mirando a la kunoichi, recelosa

-"En el desierto supongo" – respondió Kankuro creyendo que la pregunta era para él – "No creerías que vendría a desayunar con nosotros teniendo invitados, ya sabes cómo es. Además el Consejo ha recibido avisos de salteadores de caravanas, le habrán mandado a investigar"

-"Si claro¿quién mejor que él¿no crees, Hinata?"

* * *

Esta vez estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en el cabecero y sintiéndose como una tonta. Realmente se había vuelto loca. Estaba allí, esperando tranquilamente a que un chico entrara por la ventana de su habitación. Su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si llegaba a enterarse, pero no podía evitarlo. La noche anterior se había sentido protegida. Era una sensación reconfortante, parecida a cuando se desahogaba con Tenten contándole entre lágrimas las miserias de su vida. Tenten le proporcionaba una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad consigo misma, anoche, con Gaara había sentido eso mismo pero unido a una seguridad y protección que Tenten no podría darle. En brazos del pelirrojo se había sentido bien, segura y capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa por el simple hecho de tenerle a su lado.

El viento del desierto sopló, trayendo una ráfaga de arena al interior de la habitación y a Gaara con ella. No dijo nada, sólo la miró con sus ojos verdes y se tendió en la cama a su lado. Hinata se ruborizó ante la familiaridad del acto, como si para él fuera de lo más normal el estar así con ella

-"¿Hoy también quiere hablar Shukaku conmigo?" – Gaara adelantó un brazo y ella se dejó guiar hasta recostarse a su lado como la noche anterior

-"No"

Permanecieron quietos en silencio, con algunos granos de arena danzando a su alrededor por la brisa de nocturna del desierto.

-"Tu hermano comentó que hoy estarías en el desierto, vigilando a las caravanas" – Gaara no dijo nada, le encantaba el sonido de aquella voz tan dulce susurrándole –"Es curioso que todavía sea vuestro Consejo quien os gobierne, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdisteis al Kazekage. El nuestro enseguida mandó buscar a Tsunade-sama"

-"El Consejo no quiere volverse a equivocar. El anterior Kazekage sólo fue elegido por el poder que podría proporcionar no por el que él mismo poseía, por eso Orochimaru pudo engañarlo tan fácilmente"

-"Ese poder del que hablas eras tú ¿verdad, pero ¿cómo esperaba controlarte?"

-"Era mi padre" – respondió él sin más. Hinata se incorporó al instante y le miró a los ojos

-"Lo siento"

-"¿El qué?"

-"Que muriera" – Gaara parpadeó extrañado

-"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

-"Porque era tu padre" – los ojos de la chica parecían a punto de echarse a llorar por su padre muerto, de modo que a Gaara no le pareció oportuno decirle que su padre no lo vio nunca como a uno de sus hijos, sino como a un arma y que, al darse cuenta de que no podría controlarlo había optado por mandarle matar.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, y allí estaba de nuevo aquella sensación cálida que la envolvía cada vez que él estaba cerca. Poco a poco sus rostros se iban acercando cada vez más, Hinata de nuevo atrapada en el poder que aquellos ojos verdes, hipnotizantes, tenían sobre ella. La mano de Gaara se posó en la mejilla de la chica, encantado con el tierno rubor que mostraba, cuando de pronto, sus ruidosos vecinos volvieron a sus actividades nocturnas, haciendo trizas el suave ambiente de seducción en el que habían caído de forma tan inocente.

Hinata enterró su cara en el hombro de Gaara, totalmente avergonzada por lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Gaara suspiró profundamente mientras en sus oídos resonaba la risa de Shukaku y abrazó con fuerza a Hinata, manteniéndola a su lado en cuanto notó que ella intentaba alejarse.

-"Duerme, Hinata Hyuuga" – le susurró al oído mientras la arena creaba una burbuja a su alrededor para aislar el sonido. Por la mañana, la delegación de la Hoja regresaría a casa, no podía culpar a Temari de querer aprovechar al máximo los últimos instantes de felicidad.

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias y demás al botoncito de los reviews 


	3. La Esperanza de un Sueño Imposible

Gracias a : **Sirenitus, Zerohuey y Azaleadm** por darle al botoncito de los reviews, sino a estas alturas me estaría deprimiendo porque a nadie le gusta esta historia

3. La Esperanza de un Sueño Imposible

Las risas de los niños se escuchaban por doquier, pero casi todos los estudiantes se concentraban en un círculo en el extremo del Patio de Entrenamientos, para una práctica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el mismísimo Kazekage.

Sin problemas, el hombre joven bloqueó el ataque del estudiante, lanzándole varios metros hacia atrás. Esto pareció tomar por sorpresa al chico, que perdió el control en el aire y gritó ante el inminente golpe contra el suelo que le esperaba. Pero el golpe no llegó, una columna de arena se elevó hasta él, atrapándole sin problemas y dejándole en el suelo sin un rasguño. Todos los estudiantes se quedaron con la boca abierta y una aclamación cruzó el Patio, maravillados con el poder de su Kazekage.

-"Os veneran como a un héroe, Kazekage" – quien así habló era una anciana, perteneciente al Consejo, que se había abierto paso entre el circulo de espectadores sin esfuerzo ejerciendo su autoridad.

Gaara se volvió hacia ella y con un gesto dio por terminado el entrenamiento, para desencanto de los estudiantes. Era curioso como habían llegado a esa situación. Empezó entrenando con los hijos de Kankuro, quienes, a pesar de todas las habladurías no tenían ningún miedo ni a su 'tío Gaara', ni a su demonio. Poco a poco, el resto de los niños se había ido uniendo a la práctica, encantados de tener a alguien de semejante poder con el que entrenar. De ahí a pasar todas las tardes por la Academia sólo había habido un paso.

-"No me temen" – respondió Gaara a la anciana cuando se quedaron solos

-"Son muchos los no os temen, pero aún más los que os respetan" – continuó la anciana.

-"No me gustan las palabras vacías Anciana¿qué quiere el Consejo de mí esta vez?" – la anciana torció el gesto ante tan duras palabras pero no le pillaron desprevenida. Después de todo el Kazekage era tan directo con las palabras como con sus ataques de arena

-"El Consejo se ha estado preguntando" – continuó ella con un tono de voz amable y un gesto muy estudiado –"¿por que nuestro Kazekage, siendo tan joven y atractivo, no ha tomado ya una esposa?"

-"Creía que esa era una de las cosas que no se le permitían a _alguien como yo_" – sus ojos brillaban con resentimiento, pero nada en su gesto o en su voz lo demostraban

-"Nunca antes, _alguien como tú_ había sido un Kazekage tan bueno" – Gaara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada

-"De modo que me estáis premiando por ser un niño bueno" – levantó la mano para cortar la respuesta de la anciana –"Os habéis estado preguntado qué más podéis obtener de mí. Y dado que yo he conseguido controlar a Shukaku a mi voluntad, queréis saber si mis hijos también heredarían algo del poder de Shukaku o el control sobre la arena." – la anciana bajó la cabeza, avergonzada de que hubiera sido capaz de leer las intenciones del Consejo tan bien

-"El Consejo sólo quiere lo mejor para la Aldea, Kazekage." – respondió la Anciana sin inmutarse –"Daré la orden de que todas las mujeres casaderas se presenten esta tarde en la Casa Principal para que podáis elegir. La hija de..." – la risa de Gaara volvió a interrumpirla

-"¿Tantas ganas tenéis de que la Arena se quede sin mujeres¿Qué os hace pensar que Shukaku no matará a la mujer que se encuentre a mi lado cuando yo pierda el control? No hay una sola mujer en toda la Aldea que pueda estar segura en mi cama, eso os lo puedo asegurar"

-"Seguro que podréis hacerle entender.."

-"Eso no será necesario" – dijo sonriéndole con superioridad y desapareciendo en un torbellino de arena

-"_Una compañera...¡crías!"_ – gritó de alegría Shukaku a su alrededor – "_nunca antes se habían atrevido a darme algo así"_

-"Una familia...con Ella" – Shukaku asintió -"Ella...o ninguna" – dijeron los dos al unísono

* * *

-"Oh, vaya, pero si es Gaara!" – gritó un joven rubio echando a correr calle abajo hasta pararse ante otro, pelirrojo e increíblemente alto –"¿Qué estás haciendo en la puerta de los Hyuuga?"

-"Busco a Hinata Hyuuga" – respondió lacónicamente, pero complacido de ver una vez más al sonriente Naruto

-"Pues no está allí, ven, te llevaré" – dijo echando a andar en otra dirección, con Gaara tras él y empezando un imparable torrente de palabras que iba desde lo convencido que estaba de ser elegido Hokage en cuanto la vieja Tsunade se retirara, hasta cómo había logrado perfeccionar un nuevo ataque –"¿Y tú qué?" – dijo después de largo rato cuando caminaban por un barrio de pequeñas casitas

-"Quiero casarme"

-"Wow" – Gaara sonrió ante la idea de haber dejado a Naruto sin palabras por un momento –" espero que no estés pensando en Sakura. Ella y Sasuke se están tomando demasiado en serio lo de volver a levantar el Clan Uchiha" – Gaara lo miró de reojo como si estuviera loco. Como siempre, Naruto tardaba bastante en sumar dos y dos –"Oh, vaya, Hinata..." – su rostro se ensombreció un poco y Gaara se preocupó

-"¿Ya tiene hombre?" – consiguió decir sin que el pánico afectara a su voz

-"_Lo mataremos, es nuestra!"_ – rugió Shukaku y por un momento Gaara no pudo estar más de acuerdo

-"No... bueno, es algo complicado, mejor que te lo explique ella. Ya hemos llegado" – dijo el rubio parándose frente a una casita pintada de blanco. Gaara se irguió y tomó aire, de pronto se sentía nervioso. Naruto percibió su indecisión y actuó por su cuenta, abriendo de golpe la puerta y gritando a pleno pulmón –"Eh, Hinata, mira quién ha venido a verte!" – después le dirigió un guiño cómplice a su amigo deseándole suerte y salió corriendo de nuevo.

-"Estoy en el patio" – respondió una voz femenina.

Gaara siguió aquella voz como un perro sigue la voz de su amo, atravesando enseguida la pequeña casa hasta llegar al patio. Allí una vez más, como le solía ocurrir cada vez que se encontraban, Gaara se quedó de piedra.

Frente a él, sin lugar a dudas estaba Hinata Hyuuga. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que se habían visto, en aquella visita a la Arena. Casi a diario, Gaara había imaginado qué aspecto tendría ella ahora y no había estado muy descaminado. Parecía alta, al menos lo suficiente para llegarle a la altura de los hombros, no podía estar seguro porque ella estaba sentada en el suelo, rodeada de plantas. Su cuerpo de niña se había ido llenando y redondeando justo en las partes que él había soñado y tuvo que apartar la mirada de la privilegiada vista de su escote que le proporcionaba su altura. Se pelo parecía igual, corto, pero enseguida vio que se lo había dejado crecer por detrás, y ahora llegaba al suelo, a su espalda. Pero sin duda, sus ojos se habían fijado sin remedio en el bulto que ella mantenía en su regazo.

Era un bebé Hyuuga, sus ojos blancos lo pregonaban a los cuatro vientos ¿era esto a lo que se refería Naruto?

-"Gaara" – exclamó ella tras recobrarse de la sorpresa, levantándose con gracia y cuidando de no despertar al bebé que tenía en brazos. No se había equivocado, le llegaba a los hombros

-"No tienes marido. Si tanto querías un hijo¿por qué no me lo pediste a mi?" – Hinata abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de procesar todo lo que él le estaba diciendo en una sola frase, para luego ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza

-"No es mío" – dijo en un hilo de voz, provocando una inmensa sensación de alivio en Gaara –"Es de mi primo Neji y Tenten, están en una misión y yo me encargo del bebé. No quieren que se quede sólo en la Casa Hyuuga"

-"¿Es esta su casa, entonces?"

-"No. Es mía" – y sin más echo a andar hacia la casa, Gaara la siguió y observó en silencio cómo ella acostaba al bebé en su cuna arropándolo con palabras suaves. Después con los ojos fijos en la frente del bebé y una mirada perdida continuó hablando – "Mi hermana Hanabi es ahora la heredera del Clan, ya no pertenezco a la rama principal" – después tomó aire y se volvió a Gaara con una sonrisa que hizo que su corazón empezara a latir sin control –"¿Y qué haces aquí, Hace tiempo que no nos vemos pero oí que eres el nuevo Kazekage de la Arena y que lo estás haciendo muy bien"

-"Quiero tenerte Hinata" – dijo él de golpe, interrumpiendo a la chica. Sabia que o lo decía ahora o se perdería en el sonido de su voz

-"¿Y eso qué significa?" – dijo ella con voz temblorosa, no era la primera vez que malinterpretaba sus palabras

-"No tienes hombre.Quiero serlo yo" – por un momento el rostro de Hinata se iluminó pero luego bajó la cabeza en un gesto de derrota

-"Eso no es tan fácil Gaara. Ya no puedo decidir por mí misma, es el Clan quién decide por mí" – ahogó un sollozo –"Además mi padre me ha prometido a un comerciante que ..."

-"Dame una respuesta, Hinata" – volvió a interrumpirla, su rostro seguía impasible pero sus ojos verdes la miraban suplicantes

-"¿Qué harás si digo que no?"

-"Me marcharé y nunca más volveré a molestarte"

-"_NO_" – protestó Shukaku –" _es nuestra!"_ – pero Gaara lo ignoró

-"Y ¿si digo que sí?"

-"Entonces vendrás a la Arena conmigo y serás la esposa del Kazekage" – se acercó más a ella –" y nada te apartará de mí así tenga que borrar a todo tu Clan de la faz de la tierra" – y como la primera vez, sus manos volaron alrededor de la frágil garganta de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él y apoderándose de su boca.

Esta vez Hinata no se quedó paralizada sino que sin dudarlo se abrazó a él y devolvió el beso con pasión. Gimió cuando Gaara lamió suavemente su labio inferior, dándole total acceso al interior de su boca. Enseguida fue invadida con avidez, y sus lenguas batallaron dulcemente por un control que ella cedió enseguida con deleite, derritiéndose entre aquellos brazos que la habían abrazado hacia tanto tiempo, sabiéndose propiedad de aquellos labios que la habían besado por primera vez.

De forma tan brusca a como empezó Gaara se apartó de ella. Un solo segundo más y perdería el control. No quería tomarla por la fuerza como insistía Shukaku, aunque sabía que ella no se resistiría a sus avances. Quería que fuera ella quién tomara la decisión, para que en el futuro no tuviera dudas.

-"Mañana, Hinata Hyuuga, tendré mi respuesta"

* * *

Tenten le dio unas palmaditas a su bebé en la espalda, antes de dejarlo en la cuna y volver al salón, donde su marido trataba de hacerse a la idea del problema de Hinata.

-"Gaara del Desierto" – repitió una vez más Neji, incrédulo –"Gaara del Desierto quiere casarte contigo"

-"¿Quieres que te lo meta a golpes en la cabeza, a ver si dejas de repetirlo?" – protestó Tenten sentándose a su lado

-"Esto es serio, Tenten. Conozco el poder de ese hombre, es casi invencible, podría acabar con todos nosotros"

-"Oh vamos¿de veras estás pensando en pelear con él?" – casi gritó Tenten mirando a su marido con furia asesina –"¿es que no has escuchado nada de lo que ha dicho Hinata¡Quiere casarse con ella Neji, no secuestrarla!" – Neji bajó la cabeza aguantando el rapapolvo de su mujer –"Lo que nos lleva una vez más a la cuestión principal" – continuó ella más calmada volviéndose a Hinata –"¿Lo quieres?"

-"El Clan decidió matar al padre de Neji antes que permitir que un Hyuuga fuera atrapado"

-"¿Lo quieres?" – repitió Tenten alzando un poco más la voz

-"Mi padre nunca permitiría que la técnica del Ojo Blanco salga de la Hoja"

-"Hinata!" – gritó Tenten

-"PUES CLARO QUE LE QUIERO"- Hinata se echó a llorar, Tenten sonrió satisfecha de obtener una respuesta al fin y Neji se golpeaba una y otra vez la frente con la mesa.

-"Muertos. Estamos muertos. Es el destino"

* * *

Gaara se tomaba su tercera taza de café mientras a su lado Naruto engullía su ramen, eso sí poniéndole al corriente de cómo estaban las cosas en el clan Hyuuga entre bocado y bocado.

-"Hinata mejoró muchísimo, es increíble lo que puede llegar a hacer, de veras" – Naruto lamió el bol y pidió otra ración –"Su padre por una vez estaba encantado, pero todo se fue al traste cuando Neji pidió permiso para casarse con Tenten" – suspiró con pesar recordando aquellos días mientras esperaba la comida –"Por supuesto Hiashi se negó, tenía planeado que se casase con Hinata o con Hanabi para dar mayor fuerza a la linea de sangre. ¡Lo único que le importa es su maldita línea de sangre!" – protestó cruzándose de brazos mientras Gaara seguía escuchándole con detenimiento –"Estaban tan desesperados que se lo jugaron todo a una carta con el embarazo de Tenten. Nunca habia visto al Hyuuga tan enfadado y la que se llevó la peor parte al final fue Hinata" – ahora sonrió triste pero orgulloso –"Tuvo las suficientes agallas para enfrentar a su padre y decirle algunas verdades a gritos sobre esa maldita familia. Consiguió el permiso para el matrimonio de Neji pero a cambio ella perdió todos sus privilegios" – Naruto aceptó el nuevo bol de ramen pero se quedó con la vista perdida en él –"Su hermana fue nombrada oficialmente heredera y ella expulsada de la rama principal. Ya no se le permite vivir en la Casa, por eso vive en aquella casita, junto a los miembros de menos rango" – Naruto pareció recordar de pronto que tenía ramen ante él y empezó a comer a toda velocidad. A su lado Gaara meditaba en silencio sobre todo lo que estaba escuchando

-"Dijo que estaba prometida" – comentó cuando Naruto estaba a punto de terminar su comida

-"Sí y creo que para ella eso es lo peor. Su padre la ha tratado como un objeto y ha comerciado con ella. Negocios" – dijo encogiéndose de hombros –"El tipo ni siquiera es un ninja, vive allí"- dijo señalando con el dedo un edificio grande y lujoso –"tiene mucho dinero. A mi modo de ver ha vendido a su hija"

Gaara apretó tanto la taza que saltó echa pedazos. El padre de Hinata le recordaba demasiado al suyo y se le revolvía el estómago al imaginar qué le habría hecho ese hombre a su dulce Hinata.

-"¿Por qué le sigue obedeciendo¿Por qué no se marcha?" – Naruto se echó hacia atrás en la silla con el ceño fruncido

-"Yo también me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Al principio creía que ella sería demasiado débil para poder escapar del Clan o de los Anbu, pero ya no. Ahora estoy convencido de que a pesar de todo, ella quiere a su padre" – suspiró y miró a su amigo a los ojos – "Llévatela Gaara. Sácala de ese infierno y hazla feliz"

Gaara asintió lentamente. Mañana él tendría su respuesta y Shukaku sangre Hyuuga para saciar su sed.

* * *

* * *


	4. Aprendiendo a Amar

Lo reconozco, he tardado más de la cuenta, pero lo importante es que al fin he tenido tiempo para escribir el capitulo, creo que el titulo lo dice todo pero por si acaso: WARNING LEMON WARNING!.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por esperarme

4. Aprendiendo a Amar

Hinata se despertó sólo para ver horrorizada su imagen en el espejo. Aquella había sido una de las noches más largas de toda su vida. Neji y Tenten habían regresado a la Casa poco después de media noche, para no levantar sospechas. En aquel entonces Hinata todavía no había logrado decidirse pero mientras la abrazaba al despedirse, Neji le susurró al oído que pasara lo que pasara él la apoyaría.

Neji había sido el culpable de que casi no pudiera dormir, bueno más bien él y la Casa Secundaria. Durante todo el conflicto con su matrimonio, había quedado claro que las castas inferiores de los Hyuuga apoyarían a Neji y Hiashi no tenía el suficiente poder como para activar el sello en todos ellos. Todo hubiera podido acabar en una guerra civil fácilmente si ella no hubiera intervenido. Había conseguido parar la guerra una vez pero ¿cuánto más podría retrasarla? Su padre sólo tendría que activar el sello en Neji, matarlo incluso estando indefenso, y volvería a tener todo el control. Sin nadie que los guiase, las castas inferiores no tendrían nada que hacer.

Pero Hinata también sabía que durante todos aquellos años, Neji no había estado ocioso. Era un poderoso ninja y dominaba las artes secretas de los Hyuuga a pesar de su padre. Pero también, a escondidas, Neji había estado investigando sobre el origen y el alcance del sello. Todavía estaba bajo su poder pero no sería nada fácil para Hiashi someterlo, y para hacerlo tendría que estar completamente concentrado. Si luchaban sería en igualdad de condiciones, hombre a hombre. Ese pensamiento aliviaba un poco la conciencia de Hinata, el futuro de los Hyuuga no estaba en sus manos, sino en las de Neji. Ella había hecho todo lo que había podido. Se merecía un poco de felicidad.

Hinata sonrió un poco, hacía apenas unas horas que había llegado a esa conclusión. Libre de la carga del Clan, el único obstáculo era su padre y él ya había dejado claro que sólo tenía una hija. Cerró los ojos mientras sumergía su agotado cuerpo en el agua caliente de la bañera, y notaba cómo al fin el cansancio podía abandonarla. Sin embargo, el roce del agua sobre su piel le recordó algo más, algo que Gaara debía saber y que no tuvo el coraje de contarle el día anterior. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, contenta de tener su decisión al fin, de no tener que buscar más una solución para algo que no la tenía.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá de Naruto, Gaara escuchaba los ronquidos de su amigo con la vista perdida en el ansiado amanecer. Había estado toda la noche pensando, decidiendo qué hacer, pero cualquier acto suyo dependía en gran medida de la respuesta de Hinata. Se había pasado la noche barajando posibilidades y ya estaba harto. Aquella situación no le gustaba, su voluntad siempre había sido ley y ahora había algo por encima de ella, una respuesta simple a una pregunta simple.

Había deseado todo la noche ver aquel amanecer, y ahora tendría que esperar un poco más. Estaba seguro de que habría sido una noche larga para Hinata, tanto o más que para él mismo, debía de darle todo el tiempo que pudiera.

_-"¿No lucharás por ella?" –_ había estado esperando esa pregunta toda la noche, pero el demonio también había permanecido en silencio, como tomando sus propias decisiones.

-"Lucharé por ella, no contra ella. Si no me quiere me iré"

-"_Pero sabes que eso no es así, su respuesta será la de su Clan no la de su amor"_

-"¿Qué sabrás tú de amor, Shukaku?" – le respondió molesto. –"Sé que a su lado yo sería inmensamente feliz, pero no antepondré mi felicidad a la suya. Si ella cree que éste es su lugar yo respetaré su decisión y me apartaré. Pero al menos sabrá que el día que cambie de opinión la estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos"

_-"Eso no es amor, es estupidez"_

Gaara sonrió con tristeza mientras el demonio volvía a quedarse en silencio. No lo podía evitar, Shukaku no era sólo un demonio sellado, se había convertido en una parte de él, de su personalidad. El antiguo Gaara se habría llevado a Hinata por la fuerza sin tener en cuenta sus deseos. Habría provocado un conflicto entre la Hoja y la Arena, una nueva guerra incluso. Se derramaría sangre y muchas vidas inocentes se perderían y nada de ello le hubiera molestado lo más mínimo.

Pero él ya no era así, en parte gracias a la propia Hinata. Ahora era el Kazekage de la Arena, el bienestar de su gente estaba por encima de todo. Hacia años que lo había aceptado y le bastaba. La Aldea era su familia, sería feliz viendo cómo los hijos de otros crecían. Ese era el deber del Kazekage velar por su aldea. Hinata no era más que un sueño, una esperanza que nunca creyó poder hacer realidad. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza para alejar el dolor. Esta era la otra cara de la moneda, al aceptar a personas en su vida también aceptaba el dolor que éstas podían causarle.

_-"Duele ... duele mucho tener algo tan preciado ... y tener que abrir las zarpas y dejarlo escapar"_

_-_"Oh vamos Gaara no pongas esa cara tan larga" – protestó Naruto saliendo de su habitación estirándose y bostezando –"Seguro que dirá que sí" – dijo con una amplia sonrisa llena de confianza.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Hora de buscar a Hinata.

* * *

Hinata despertó aún en el agua. Se había quedado dormida en la bañera sin poderlo evitar y tenía que darse prisa, algo le decía que Gaara no iba a esperar mucho más por su respuesta. Se envolvió en una toalla y salió del cuarto de baño hacia su habitación, donde tenía su ropa.

Gaara gimió al verla¿por qué los dioses le castigaban de aquella manera? Había llamado varias veces a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta, de modo que sin pensárselo mucho entró en la pequeña casa de Hinata solo para encontrarse a la protagonista de todas sus fantasías envuelta en una toalla.

Ella se quedó helada la verlo de pie, inmóvil, mirándola fijamente con cara de sufrimiento, hasta que de pronto sus ojos verdes brillaron y ella se sintió como una gacela frente a un león, y no dudó de que sería devorada en pocos segundos, de modo que Hinata hizo lo único lógico: escapar hacia su habitación.

Que Hinata echara a correr no era una de las respuestas que Shukaku había previsto, y esos segundos de sorpresa fueron los que permitieron a Hinata cerrar la puerta del dormitorio ante sus narices.

_-"Abre la puerta, mujer o la echaré abajo_" – aulló el demonio arañando la madera, mientras que la arena rellenaba todos los resquicios entre el marco y la puerta. Enseguida la puerta voló y Gaara apareció ante ella con esa mirada depredadora, agarrado al marco destrozado, como tratando de contenerse. La vio, de pie frente a la cama, aferrando la toalla como si pudiera protegerla de él. Miedo. Por un momento, el demonio dudó, aquella mujer no debía de temerle. Avergonzado, se retiró dejando el control a Gaara que jadeaba por el esfuerzo aferrado a la puerta.

-"Hinata Hyuuga, tu respuesta..." – sus ojos ya no eran los depredadores sino suplicantes y ella entendió, la incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco. Aseguró la toalla lo mejor que pudo y con pasos vacilantes se acercó a él, le acarició suavemente las mejillas y él cerró los ojos ante la caricia, permitiendo que una vez más ella alejara el dolor.

-"Seré tu esposa Gaara del Desierto, Kazekage de la Arena." – el abrió los ojos ante esas palabras, el alivio y la alegría en su rostro, pero ella seguía seria, mortalmente seria. –"Seré tu esposa si tú aún quieres que lo sea, cuando sepas lo que tengo que decirte"

Hinata se separó de él y se sentó en la cama, como si lo que tuviera que decir supusiera tal esfuerzo que no pudiera seguir de pie. El corazón de Gaara latía desbocado y su mente no paraba de mostrarle escenas horrendas sobre lo que ella tuviera que decirle.

-"Te dije que estaba prometida ..." – dijo con un hilo de voz con la mirada fija en el suelo, sin atreverse a mirarle – "el ...dijo que no tomaría una esposa sin antes comprobar que fuera capaz de satisfacerle y...mi padre ... accedió" – su voz temblaba ahora de vergüenza y humillación.

Gaara se acercó a ella con un inmenso alivio en el pecho a pesar de todo, se arrodilló frente a ella mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, dándole tiempo a que ella derramase todas las lágrimas que necesitaba. Notó como Shukaku abandonaba su cuerpo y desaparecía en una brisa de arena, dudó en detenerle por un momento pero decidió confiar en él por esta vez. Ahora lo importante era la mujer que sollozaba entre sus brazos

-"Hinata Hyuuga, nunca quise ser el primero. Sólo quiero ser el último" – le susurró al oído justo antes de trazar un camino de pequeños besos por su mejilla. La miró a los ojos, seguro de que ella ya le pertenecía, de que había sido suya siempre, y que a partir de ese momento no habría nada que los pudiera separar ya.

La besó, muy despacio esta vez, toda la urgencia evaporada con el miedo y la incertidumbre. Siguió besándola mientras la echaba hacia atrás, sobre la cama, dejándose embriagar por el olor de Hinata, por el sabor de su piel aún mojada.

Despacio, con un poco de inseguridad ante lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos se deshicieron de la toalla, dejando el cuerpo femenino a la vista. Su corazón palpitaba aún más deprisa y alzó la vista para ver a una mortificada Hinata, con las mejillas encendidas, que no se atrevía a mirarle.

-"Mírame, Hinata Hyuuga"

Ella obedeció incapaz de resistirse a su mandato y una vez más quedó hechizada por la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes. Gaara clavó sus ojos en el blanco infinito de los ojos de ella y dejó que sus manos aprendieran las formas de Hinata, no podía apartar la vista, tenía que asegurarse de que era ella, de que era real.

Aquellas manos recorrían su cuerpo con cierta timidez, pero se sentían seguras sobre su piel, quizás un poco ásperas, pero era de esperar. La mano izquierda jugueteaba entre sus pechos, palpando, probando y acariciando. Cuando los dedos se cerraron tentativamente sobre uno de sus pezones Hinata no pudo evitar gemir y su respiración se aceleró. Gaara sonrió, y volvió a repetir el movimiento sin apartar la vista de Hinata, no necesita ver su cuerpo, le bastaba con sentirlo bajo sus manos. A su mente llegó una imagen, casi diez años atrás, de una chica retorciéndose entre las sábanas y un muchacho salvaje que la miraba hipnotizado. Dejándose llevar por el recuerdo, su mano derecha bajó por el vientre plano y se perdió entre el ensortijado pelo negro que encontró allí.

Ahora si que Hinata gritó, cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover las caderas, siguiendo el ritmo que imponían aquellos dedos que la penetraban una y otra vez. Por primera vez Gaara dejó de mirarla a la cara para ver aquel cuerpo que tan bien respondía a sus caricias. Sintió la boca seca al fijarse en cómo sus dedos desaparecían entre las piernas de Hinata, pero enseguida se le hizo la boca agua al subir la mirada por el cuerpo femenino y centrarse en aquellos pechos que se balanceaban. Era una danza hipnotizante y se dejó llevar por el instinto una vez más, después de todo, siempre que se trataba de Hinata actuaba por instinto.

Hinata enterró los dedos en el pelo pelirrojo, que segundos antes estaban retorciendo las sábanas, en cuanto notó el calor de la boca de Gaara sobre su pecho. Se arqueó bajo él, dándole total acceso a su cuerpo y él respondió sorbiendo con más fuerza provocando que ella comenzara a susurrar su nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos. Aquellos gemidos lo estaban volviendo loco, cada vez tenía más calor y pronto decidió que tenía que deshacerse de su ropa. Gaara se alejó de Hinata un momento, sonrió de nuevo ante el pequeño gemido de protesta de ella y se quitó la ropa tan rápido como pudo. Ella se sentó de nuevo en la cama sin poder evitar mantener la vista curiosa ante lo que aquella ropa iba a mostrarle.

Pronto estuvieron los dos en igualdad de condiciones e Hinata gateó sobre la cama, acercándose al borde. El cuerpo de Gaara era muy distinto al del comerciante y complacida alzó las manos para recorrer los músculos marcados de su torso. Casi al instante retiró la mano, extrañada. Gaara tragó saliva horrorizado, aquello había ido demasiado bien.

-"¿Hinata?" – la llamó con un poco de alarma en la voz, ella alzó la vista y le sonrió, ahuyentando los temores de Gaara

-"Es sólo que tu piel es...áspera" – dijo mientras sus manos volvían a recorrerle, era una sensación extraña, una textura extraña para ser la piel de un hombre

-"¿Áspera?" – Gaara pensó por un momento y luego maldijo mentalmente. Llevaba la Armadura de Arena. Para él tenerla era algo natural, desde que tenía memoria la llevaba encima, pero en esos momentos no era una capa de arena protectora lo que quería sentir sobre su piel, así que se concentró y ante la atónita mirada de Hinata, la arena se desprendió de su cuerpo como una cascada de agua y fue a amontonarse bajo la ventana. –"¿Mejor ahora?"

Tentativamente Hinata posó la mano sobre el pecho de Gaara y él se arqueó ante el contacto. Por primera vez comprendía qué era realmente el contacto humano, sentir. Tan sólo el contacto de piel contra piel había hecho trizas su sistema nervioso, cerró los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación y prepararse para lo vendría a continuación.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que Hinata había vuelto a acostarse sobre la cama y que lo miraba con las mejillas encendidas y un poco de súplica en sus ojos. Gaara sólo tenía una vaga idea sobre lo que tenía que hacer, después de todo nunca había estado con una mujer, pero tantos años compartiendo casa con un marionetista pervertido y una hermana demasiado ruidosa, estaban dando sus frutos.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Gaara se posicionó entre las piernas de Hinata, clavó de nuevo sus ojos en los de ella y avanzó, saboreando cada milímetro de su invasión en el rostro de la chica y en las reacciones que provocaba en su propio cuerpo. Pronto no pudo aguantar mucho más, eran demasiadas sensaciones, todo demasiado embriagador, demasiado poderoso para alguien que contemplaba el mundo tras una cortina de arena. No pudo más que enterrar el rostro en el cuello de Hinata, seguir respirando su familiar aroma y dejar que su cuerpo se adaptara a sentir.

Comprendiendo lo que le ocurría a su amante, Hinata sonrió y le abrazó con fuerza, disfrutando ella también de tenerlo por completo en su interior, sintiéndose al fin completa. Tras unos momentos, probó a moverse. Muy despacio fue girando sus caderas y fue recompensada con un gemido masculino.

El creía que no podía existir nada mejor. Estaba con ella, dentro de ella, había muerto he ido al cielo cuando ella comenzó a moverse bajo él, provocando ola tras ola de éxtasis. Quizás el también debía de moverse. Perezosamente, no queriendo abandonar el cielo que había encontrado en el cuerpo de Hinata, Gaara retrocedió milímetro a milímetro, animado por los pequeños gemidos que lograban escapar de la garganta de ella. Se retiró casi por completo y entonces volvió a entrar, sorprendido por la entusiasta bienvenida del cuerpo femenino. Volvió a repetir el movimiento un par de veces más y fue entonces cuando Hinata alzó las piernas, cerrándolas sobre sus caderas y haciendo que se deslizara aún más profundamente. Gaara volvió a gemir, más roncamente y la besó de nuevo, con urgencia, con pasión, devolviéndole todo lo que ella le había enseñado.

Sus caderas se movían cada vez con mayor rapidez mientras su lengua tomaba posesión de su boca una y otra vez, Hinata trataba de mantener el ritmo, pero ya no podía más, había soñado con esto demasiadas veces, demasiadas veces se había llamado estúpida por imaginarlo. Por sobre todas las cosas quería amar y ser amada, sentirse amada por él tal y como estaba sucediendo.

Gaara seguía actuando por instinto, el instinto le decía que continuara, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte y más profundo porque aún faltaba algo. No sabía qué podía ser, no se lo ocurría nada mejor que todo lo que estaba experimentando, pero entonces Hinata se arqueó y gritó el nombre de su amante a los cuatro vientos por última vez antes de caer exhausta sobre la cama, y Gaara gritó también, sobrecogido ante lo que estaba ocurriendo: ella estaba aún más caliente, le apretaba con más fuerza y parecía que quería succionarle la vida, sus entrañas palpitaban y entonces supo que ya no volvería a ser el mismo, que ahora era suya, que la había marcado a fuego de la misma forma que ella le había marcado a él.

Agotado, se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, respiró profundamente un par de veces y alargó los brazos para atraerla contra él. Hinata se apretó contra él, recuperando la postura de diez años atrás, cuando habían empezado ha trazar el camino que les había llevado a ese momento. Ella suspiró de felicidad y se acomodó sobre el hombro de Gaara, él la mantuvo junto a él con su brazo izquierdo, apoyando la mano en su cadera. Sus sentidos todavía estaban demasiado sensibles, recuperándose del esfuerzo, pero ahora todo era más familiar para él: los olores, el sabor de los besos de Hinata, la sensación tintineante sobre su piel, la respiración tranquila de su amada a su lado.

Al fin todo era como debía ser.

* * *

Sólo deciros que esto todavía no se acaba, creo que al menos da para otro capítulo. 


	5. Luchando por un Sueño

He tardado pero ya expliqué las causas en mi otro fic "Matrimonio de Conveniencia" y no quiero repetirme demasiado.

Asi que muchas gracias a tods los que se acordaron de darle al botoncito en el capitulo anterior y no me riñeron demasiado por no actualizar : Kisame Hoshigaki, Sirenitus, Tak, Dark Rinoa Chan, Dark Rinoa Chan, Lizirien, Lin Hashimoto, Kitsune-Megamisama

Tan sólo perdonad la tardanza y aquí tenéis el último capítulo.

5. Luchando por un sueño 

Tsunade se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sillón, tratando de mantener la compostura ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que el Kazekage de la Arena entraría en su despacho justo antes de la comida para decirle que iba a tomar una esposa de su Aldea, Tsunade probablemente hubiera sonreído y dicho que ojalá. Pero si después hubieran añadido que aquella futura esposa sería una de sus mejores medininjas sin duda se hubiera echado a reír por la broma.

Y sin embargo allí estaban, sentados frente a ella.

-"No le estoy pidiendo permiso Hokage" – dijo Gaara del Desierto sin perder un ápice de su compostura y rompiendo al fin el incómodo silencio – "sólo quiero que no haya malentendidos en este asunto. Mi matrimonio es consentido y en nada afecta a la Hoja"

-"¿Es eso cierto, Hinata?"

-"Si, Hokage" – respondió la kunoichi con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara –"Gaara dice que mi padre podría intentar provocar una guerra. Estoy traicionando a mi Clan no a mi Aldea"

-"No estás traicionando a nadie Hinata, deja de decir tonterías"- protestó Tsunade molesta ante la actitud de la chica –"Perdona que te lo diga, pero tu padre es un verdadero imbécil y dejarle plantado es lo mejor que puedes hacer, claro que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo como esto" – sus palabras parecieron hacer el efecto deseado porque Hinata por fin levantó la cabeza. Tsunade aprovechó para volverse hacia Gaara –"Por mi parte está todo claro Kazekage, Hinata va contigo a la Arena por propia voluntad y con todas mis bendiciones. Hiashi podrá gritar y patalear cuanto quiera pero la Hoja acepta ese matrimonio" – sonrió complacida dejando zanjado el asunto – "Os deseo lo mejor, de todo corazón. Supongo que os iréis ahora mismo"

-"No" – respondió Gaara levantándose y tomando a Hinata de la mano –"Voy a hablar con ese Hiashi Hyuuga, no me llevaré a su hija como si fuera un ladrón"

-"Se derramará sangre Kazekage" – Hinata cerró los ojos tratando de no llorar, eso era lo que más temía, pero ya no había marcha atrás

-"Sólo si intentan quitarme lo que ya es mío"

* * *

Hinata recorría el familiar camino hacia la Casa Principal como un condenado avanza hacia el patíbulo, únicamente la presencia de Gaara a su lado le permitía no perder el paso mientras recorrían el laberinto de jardines. Pronto llegaron a la gran explanada ante la Casa y quedaron sorprendidos ante la recepción que les aguardaba.

Casi todos los miembros del Clan estaban reunidos allí, con Hiashi a la cabeza mirando a su hija con una mueca de asco. Cerca, pero no demasiado, se encontraba Neji con una expresión fatídica en el rostro, pero al menos fue capaz de sonreír a su prima tristemente. Al otro lado de Hiashi había un hombre al que Gaara no había visto nunca, y al que sus ojos rebelaban como externo al Clan. No paraba de vociferar y gesticular con las manos, parecía aterrorizado. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y multitud de arañazos por todo el cuerpo. No tuvo que pensar mucho para deducir que era el famoso comerciante. Una vez identificado, se fijó en Hinata, que le miraba como pidiendo una explicación.

-"Shukaku fue a verle esta mañana" – Hinata arqueó una ceja y Gaara enseguida presintió su primera reprimenda de parte de su futura mujer, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros – "No lo hemos matado"

Estaban lo bastante cerca del grupo como para que las palabras de Gaara fueran perfectamente escuchadas. El comerciante se puso lívido y comenzó a señalarle con el dedo, el ceño de Hiashi se frunció aún más si cabe y Neji soltó una sonora carcajada, evaporando al instante el mal humor de su prima.

-"Hinata¿qué significa esto?" – demandó por fin Hiashi con tono severo. Pero no fue su hija quien contestó

-"Vamos a casarnos"

-"Esta claro que en la Arena no tenéis modales si esa es tu forma de pedirme a mi hija. Además Hinata ya está prometida y ningún Hyuuga abandonará la Hoja con vida" – Hinata retrocedió instintivamente ante la amenaza de su padre pero Gaara ni se inmutó

-"No te estoy pidiendo nada, Hiashi Hyuuga, sólo te informo que a partir de este día, Hinata será mi mujer"

-"Maldito, desvergonzado...¡Neji, acaba con él!" – gritó Hiashi a su sobrino. Algo así estaba esperando Gaara desde el principio y suavemente empujó a Hinata hacia un árbol, para mantenerla a salvo del conflicto. Fue precisamente ese gesto, y la mirada de preocupación de Hinata los que dieron fuerzas a Neji

-"Lo siento, Hiashi-sama, pero no iré en contra de Hinata" – apenas pronunció esas palabras, Neji cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Hiashi había activado el sello y ahora ordenaba al resto de su horrorizado Clan que cargara contra el Kazekage. Sin embargo, poco pudieron hacer, porque la tierra bajo sus pies empezó a temblar mientras se convertía en arena, arrojándolos al suelo mientras con ojos atónitos veían cómo se amontonaba a su alrededor, dejándolos encerrados en una trampa de arena capaz de tragarse por completo la Casa Principal.

El sonido silbante de arena contra arena se confundía con los gemidos de los aterrorizados Hyuugas y las sonoras maldiciones de Hiashi que veía como perdía el control de la situación por momentos. Tal era su preocupación, que inconscientemente liberó a Neji y éste, por instinto, buscó con la mirada a Hinata. Fue por eso el primero en dar la voz de alarma

-"Hinata!"

-"Aaaahggggg!" – gritó medio asfixiada una voz femenina. Aquel grito pudo más que todas las órdenes de Hiashi. Las voces enmudecieron y la arena dejó de silbar a su alrededor, tomando por fin la sólida apariencia de un muro.

Hinata estaba de rodillas en el suelo sollozando, como si se hubiera dejado caer, cerca de ella un cuchillo, y a unos metros sobre su cabeza, dentro de una columna de arena, su hermana Hanabi luchaba por respirar.

-"Tú eliges cuántas hijas quieres perder en este día, Hiashi Hyuuga"

* * *

Casi diez años. Hiashi suprimió un escalofrío mientras la comitiva entraba por fin en la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Sus ojos se movían entre la multitud congregada para recibirles, buscando en vano la conocida marca de su Clan.

Hinata estaba allí y, aunque desde aquel fatídico día en que su fue como una fulana con aquel demonio había prohibido a todos pronunciar su nombre, le habían llegado noticias. Todos sin excepción habían escuchado maravillas sobre la esposa del Kazekage de la Arena, de cómo era capaz, con una simple sonrisa, de aplacar la furia y la sed de sangre de su esposo.

También y muy a su pesar, tuvo que permitir que una gran cantidad de mujeres de la Arena fueran admitidas como aprendices en el hospital de la Hoja. No sólo no había conseguido lavar con sangre la mancha en su honor con una guerra, sino que las relaciones entre la Hoja y la Arena nunca habían sido mejores. Y una prueba de ello era precisamente su presencia allí, como representante de la Hoja, durante el examen para chuunin que aquel año se celebraba en la Arena. Hiashi se repetía una y otra vez que su única razón para acceder a la petición de Tsunade era ver cómo su nieto, junto con el hijo de Neji, pasaban la prueba, dando a todos una muestra de la supremacía de su Clan, pero una vez más sus ojos sobre la multitud le traicionaban.

Ya estaban en el estadio, esperando a que comenzara el examen. El maldito demonio le había saludado con cortesía, el mismo trato con él que con los demás miembros de la delegación, insultándole al no reconocerle, pero Hiashi también sabía jugar a aquel juego, ya se le bajarían los humos cuando su nieto ganara todos los combates.

La mala fortuna quiso que su nieto fuera emparejado con el hijo de Neji y una vez más trató de apartar de su mente la imagen de un examen similar, hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez no debía temer por el resultado.

En la arena, las cosas no iban bien para el joven Hiashi. Siempre había fanfarroneado de que era el mejor mientras que Neji, digno hijo de su padre, permanecía en silencio aceptando una humillación tras otra. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fuera de la Hoja, Neji se estaba entregando a fondo y le tenía contra las cuerdas, así que, desesperado, Hiashi se jugó la última carta y activó el sello en el muchacho. Neji se echó las manos a la cabeza y aulló de dolor, mientras Hiashi aprovechaba la oportunidad de golpearle sin problemas en el estómago, tirándolo al suelo. Estaba a punto de darle la última patada, cuando otro muchacho, con el emblema de la arena en el brazo, en una alarde de velocidad, cogió a Neji del suelo y lo alejó unos metros poniéndolo a salvo

-"¿Pero qué clase de cobarde eres tu?" – gritó el desconocido. Hiashi sonrió, todavía envalentonado con su victoria, a aquel chico. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, y unos ojos verdes que ardían con cólera

-"Lo importante es ganar"

-"¿De veras?" – el muchacho de ojos verdes frunció el ceño y Hiashi se preocupó, en menos de un segundo, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y pequeñas bolas de arena volaron con perfecta precisión hacia sus intersecciones de chacra, derrotándole en breves segundos con la técnica del Ojo Blanco.

Desde su asiento en la grada, Hiashi se puso en pie de un salto sin poderlo evitar. No necesitaba más para reconocer a aquel muchacho como sangre de su sangre.

-"Naruto, aspirante por la Arena, estás descalificado" – la voz segura del Kazekage, enmudeció a todo el estadio que había estallado ante el giro que había tomado el combate

-"Pero pa...Kazekage¡ha hecho trampa!"

– "Sólo un examinador puede interferir en el examen. Todos sois conscientes del riesgo que representa y lo habéis asumido. Cualquiera de vosotros puede morir y aún así estáis aquí" -el muchacho enmudeció y bajó la cabeza, aceptando su expulsión. Aunque obviamente la mayoría de los asistentes no estaban muy de acuerdo con la decisión del jurado.

Cuando de nuevo reinó el silencio, los combates continuaron pero Hiashi ahora no podía apartar la vista de un lugar apartado en el que no había reparado hasta entonces. Una mujer vestida con una túnica se ocupaba de los heridos con gran maestría. En esos momentos curaba las rozaduras del joven Neji, mientras el chico descalificado, sentado a su lado, intentaba animarlo. Por sus gestos parecía más preocupado por el estado de Neji que por su descalificación. Sin duda aquel chico se habría graduado con honores, tenía madera de ninja.

Un tiempo después, cuando se dio por finalizado el examen. Hiashi vio que una niña pequeña se acercaba medio corriendo y medio tropezando hacia el grupo, y se abrazaba a las piernas de la mujer. Hiashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.

-"Recogí aquello de despreciaste Hiashi Hyuuga" – no tuvo que girarse para saber quién le estaba hablando. –"Algún día Naruto será el mejor ninja de la aldea y ocupará mi lugar" – se podía palpar el orgullo en su voz –" Con honor¿puedes decir lo mismo del fruto de tu preciosa línea de sangre?"

Hiashi se giró, dispuesto a enfrentarse con él, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tenía argumentos en su favor. Cara a cara, Hiashi estudió el rostro del Kazekage. Estuvieron unos segundos así, estudiándose mutuamente, hasta que Gaara, sin inmutarse, siguió avanzando. Justo antes de abandonar la grada susurró, sólo para los oídos de Hiashi:

-"Te mataré si te acercas a ella"

Volvió a sentarse, en silencio, queriéndose ir de aquel maldito lugar pero sin poder evitar ver como aquel hombre, aquel demonio, se acercaba a las personas que observaba. Revolvía el pelo del muchacho, dándole su aprobación ante lo que había hecho y sin esfuerzo levantaba a la niña entre sus brazos, que lo recibió con un gritito de alegría mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Entonces, la mujer se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Hiashi enterró la cabeza en las manos. Se había equivocado. Había cometido un tremendo error, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de subsanarlo. Para empezar nombraría a Neji líder del Clan, acabaría con la línea de sangre pero era un precio que ahora estaba dispuesto a pagar por el bien de los suyos. Neji devolvería el honor a los Hyuuga y, con el tiempo, incluso podría intentar que Hinata volviera.

No, Gaara nunca le permitiría acercarse a ellos, y lo entendía, sólo había hecho sufrir a Hinata. Muy a su pesar sonrió, ya que sintió una losa levantarse sobre su corazón. Hinata estaba bien, a salvo e incomprensiblemente sería feliz con su demonio de la arena, porque él la cuidaría sobre todas las cosas, porque Gaara , tatuado en su frente, llevaba el nombre de Hinata.

Fin

by Varng

Espero que os haya gustado, para mi fue un placer escribirlo.


End file.
